Nothing Compared To His eyes
by jessica499499
Summary: Sasuke goes to confess his love to Naruto,only to find him kissing Hinata! How will a heart broken Sasuke deal with the pain? A SasuNaru fic. Slash. Please review and tell me how I can improve!
1. As long as your happy

Nothing compared to his eyes.

_I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I'm an Uchiha for god sakes!_ Still Sasuke's mental rant did nothing to stop his hands from trembling.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Today was the day he'd decided to confess his love to Naruto. He realized he loved him after that accidental kiss at school. At first he tried to deny it, but as time wore on the blue eyed youth grew more and more irresistible . So, bit by bit, he dared to grow closer to Naruto. He used any excuse to be as close as possible to him. Whether it be during a mission when he'd "accidentally" fall asleep on Naruto's shoulder or when his hand would linger too long bandaging Naruto's wounds. He didn't want to believe it. He had a name to live up too! If on the odd chance he was gay he really would be the last of his clan. No more would ever be born. The thought saddened him greatly.

He didn't want to be gay! He just couldn't be!

Then he realized how far Naruto would go to protect him. When he'd given in to the darkness Naruto had brought him back to the light. Even after he tried to kill Naruto! It didn't make sense……..But love rarely does.

Even after he came back when Naruto wasn't around he felt vulnerable, like the thing that protected him was gone. It was during one of these moments that he'd realized he needed Naruto in his life. He finally accepted what he really needed and wanted was Naruto. After realizing this he felt lighter, almost blissful, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He'd never been so happy or nervous in his life.

He'd been waiting outside the dope's house for hours for him to return. In the fading light of the sun Sasuke relaxed slightly. Naruto would be home soon and he could tell Naruto about how he made him feel. His happiness gave everything a new shine. Had the stars above always shown so brightly? How had he never noticed how sweet the night air tasted before?

Finally he saw Naruto coming down the brightly lit street with Hinata standing closely by his side. Sasuke instantly felt a wave of hatred for the young girl. Naruto was to be his!

He quickly dispelled his anger and hid in the branches of a large tree that overshadowed the street.

"I had a great day with you today Hinata. We should do this again sometime." Naruto said softly enough that Sasuke needed to lean out precariously to hear.

Hinata nodded her head eagerly, her face beet red. Watching the two lingering at Naruto's door, Sasuke impotently willed Hinata to go away. If only he could get Naruto by himself . Hiding in a tree was not his favorite thing to do. But still she lingered .

"Bye Naruto." She whispered as she turned to leave. But suddenly Naruto reached forward and tilted Hinata's head up. To Sasuke's horror Naruto leaned down and kissed her!

Sasuke almost fell from his hiding place in shock. Naruto didn't love him. He loved Hinata. Never had Sasuke loved before, never had he felt the rejection he'd given the village girls daily. But those girls had merely loved his image. They didn't love him the way he loved Naruto. For the first time in years Sasuke cried. All the wounds he'd gotten during battle put together couldn't compare to this pain. Maybe God got his kicks messing with his life and only brought him back to suffer more. If so he must be laughing his head off now.

Without so much as a sound Sasuke ran.Away from Naruto and away from the pain.

* * *

As soon as Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra vanish he broke the kiss with Hinata. She looked even redder than he once thought possible. He gave her a quick goodbye and slammed the door in her dazed face.. As soon as Naruto heard her leave he collapsed against the door.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I'm sorry please forgive me. Naruto whimpered to himself.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too! But it's what's best for you and that's all that matters. I won't let you be the last of your clan or have the villagers look down on you for loving me. As long as you think I love Hinata you'll have to find someone new to love. Someone more worthy of you."

Naruto used the last bit of his strength to climb in to his bed. But the familiar feel of his covers brought him little comfort.

He must think I'm an idiot not to see how much he loves me! Naruto thought bitterly.

Just the way he looks at me screams love…………………………...But it's not like I don't love it when he looks at me like that. It's not that I don't love it when he "accidentally" Falls asleep on my shoulder or when hands linger a little too long_._ It's just I want him to be happy.

Hello people!! Miss me? Not a lot of support for my last few stories but I think this one is better.I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews.So please Review!Flames welcome!

jessica499499


	2. Pain and Exeptence

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V

Everything's sore and aching from last night. All I could do was curl into a ball and cry until I fell into a deep troubled sleep. As much as I wanted to stay in bed I knew that it would raise suspicion and Sakura would come and bug me about it. I did my best to look normal. I changed my clothes and combed my hair, but my eyes where still a little red from crying. I prayed no one would notice and went to meet the others at the bridge like usual. Sakura was already there but Kakashi and Naruto hadn't arrived yet.

Even though Sakura got over her crush on me years ago and started dating Lee she still cares for me as a friend and noticed right away how red my eyes where and reached out to touch my face.

"Sasuke have you been crying?"

"No it's my allergies." I said trying to sound like my emotionless self.

She ignored me and continued.

"What made you cry Sasuke?" Before I could respond Naruto came running up the bridge.

"Hi guys!" He called happily.

Normal P.O.V

A flash of pain appeared in Sasuke's eyes so quick Sakura could barely see it.

Why would Sasuke be in pain when he looked at Naruto? Before she could voice her concerns Kakashi poofed onto the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar." Sakura and Naruto screamed at him though it was lacking there usual enthusiasm.

"Forget missions today just training."

The three of them ran to the training grounds as Kakashi rattled on about something but no one was really listening they where too wrapped up in there own thoughts to really care.

"Then this chicken came out of nowhere and..........Oh we're here. I'll tell you guys the rest later. Sakura, you and Sasuke. Naruto you're with me."

That's odd. Thought Sakura. It's normally Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi and her that fight. Maybe sensei can sense the difference too.

Sasuke did what he was asked and took a fighting stance. But when they started Sakura could tell Sasuke's heart wasn't into it. He didn't attack once. Just kept blocking her attacks, which was very unusual for him.

His eyes kept wondering towards Naruto and Kakashi's fight. His face was impassive but his eyes held a look of pain. Now Sakura had known that her teammates liked each other for years now. It was pretty easy to tell if you really looked hard. So the only thing she could think had happened was that Sasuke confessed and Naruto had turned him down. But Naruto loved Sasuke. Why would he do that? Finally training ended for the day and Kakashi left with a worried look and a wave of his hand. Before the others could disperse a small cry filled the air.

"Naruto!" Called Hinata as she ran towards them. Sakura watched as Sasuke tensed and Naruto smiled slightly, but the smile seemed oddly forced. "Hi Hinata." He greeted placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Naruto" She said not looking up at him.

"Would you like to come and get some ramen with me?" She whispered shyly. Sakura noticed Sasuke move into the shadowed woods, tears glistening in his eyes. "Naruto can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura cut in barely suppressing her anger.

"Sure Sakura."

"Alone please."

"Okay." Naruto said following Sakura down a dark pathway. When she thought they where far enough away she turned to face him. Her eyes filled with rage.

"How can you do this to Sasuke?!" She screamed grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Can't you see your hurting him!? He loves you and you love him! Why are you doing this to yourselves? You don't like Hinata!"

"How do you know?!" He screamed.

"I'm not an idiot Naruto your both trying to hide it, but your in pain! Why are you hurting him?!"

"Because I love him!" He cried through his tears.

"I want him to be happy even if it means I'm not the one making him happy! He'll be happier without me!"

Sakura was taken aback.

"What?" She whispered.

"Think about it Sakura what do you think would happen?! There would be no more Uchiha's! No more Shaningan! The villagers would look down on him like they do me or make fun of him! You know how many times I get beat up a week?! By people in our own villages!?" He can do better! He deserves better!"

By this point Naruto was on his knees crying.

"Idiot." She whispered getting on her knees to.

"You're just scared of being loved. The fact that Sasuke chose you means he's okay with being the last Uchiha. Sasuke is not the kind of person people go around beating up and if he's with you he won't let anyone touch you. As for deserving someone better that doesn't mean anything you're just as strong as Sasuke. Your just scared and it's aright to be scared, neither of you have much experience with love, but you can learn from each other. It'll just take time."

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. All his reasons seemed so stupid now. Maybe he really was just scared

"I've never felt love before Sakura. I never had a family to love so it's all new to me."

"Well you have someone who loves you now. Go get him before you lose him." She whispered.

Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. Then he took off to find his love.

Thanks to everyone that reveiwed!!I'm glad you like it!!One more chapter to go!!The more you review the quicker it gets here!So push the purple reveiw botten please!!!

Yours Truely,

Jessica499499


	3. a happy ending

Chapter 3

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He thought he could deal with Naruto not choosing him, but seeing him kiss Hinata like that again made something in Sasuke's heart snap.

When his clan had been destroyed he thought he'd never love anyone, that he was destined to be alone and miserable.

Then some force in the universe made him fall in love with Naruto of all people.

But he thought that if Naruto accepted him he could be happy.

Without Naruto he felt emptier then he ever had before. The emptiness had engulfed him and he had no reason to live anymore.

So he decided to end it all.

The pain, the sorrow, the emptiness.

All Sasuke wanted was for Naruto to be happy and since he couldn't make him happy he didn't deserve to live. In his mind it was that simple, there was no alternative. He knew Naruto would be mad and most likely hate him for what he was about to do but he would have Hinata to comfort him.

He'd gone through all the ways he could think of in his mind and decided that drowning was best. The last thing he wanted to see was the blue of the water.

Blue like Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke stood on a short tree limb above a river near the village and took a deep breath.

_Good bye Sakura, Kakashi………Naruto, I love you._

With that last thought in mind Sasuke step off the tree limb and dove into the icy water below. He felt the cold water surrounded him wanting to pull him down deeper. He didn't try to struggle or escape, he just gave in.

He was too tired to fight anymore.

_The blue is nothing compared to his eyes._

Sasuke thought as darkness overcame him.

* * *

Soft warm lips.

A faint taste of miso ramen.

Heaven was better then Sasuke had imagined.

But he did wish the pounding on his chest would stop.

"Breath Sasuke! Breathe!" Came an angelic voice.

Sasuke squirmed a bit. He wanted to be kissed again.

It took all he had to open his eyes to the only heaven he wanted.

Naruto leaned above him his beautiful blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke frowned. Angel shouldn't cry. It was wrong.

He reached up and wiped away some of Naruto's tears.

"Why are you crying, Dope?" He whispered.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Don't ever do something like that again! I thought I lost you!"

"Lost me?" Sasuke whispered confused.

"Yes you idiot! How dare you try and take yourself away from me! I love you! You jerk!"

"You love me?" Sasuke asked stunned.

Then he shook his as the tears began to reemerged.

"No you love Hinata there was no place for me in your life."

"Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"The only reason I was with Hinata was because I wanted you to give up on me and find someone more worthy!

Naruto's gaze lost its anger as he looked down at Sasuke and cupped his face in his hand.

"But neither of us can be happy apart can we?"

Sasuke blinked a few times and tried to sit up. He would have fallen over if Naruto hadn't caught him.

"Why is heaven so confusing?" Sasuke whispered.

"Heaven?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"I must be in heaven if your confessing you love for me." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with tear glazed eyes.

To his surprise Naruto smiled.

"Then I'll just have to prove you're alive."

Naruto brought his face closer to Sasuke's as the avengers eyes widened in shock.

"I'll prove I love you."

With that he leaned foreword and gently placed his lips on Sasuke.

Unlike there first kiss that had been an accident or the second to save his life, this one was soft, gentle, and filled with love.

"Believe me now?" Naruto asked as they parted.

Sasuke smiled his first genuine smile in years at the blond.

"Hmmm I'm not sure. You may have to convince me a little more." He whispered seductively as he pulled Naruto closer.

"As many times as necessary." Naruto whispered back as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Six hours later at the training grounds

Hinata: "Naruto?"

Please don't hate me for bagging on Hinata a little! I honestly love the girl to bits I just needed to use her for the greater good of Sasunaru! –Gets attacked by Hinata/Naruto fans- Also to those who wanted Sakura to die at the end sorry! I needed a supportive yet evil side character. Please don't let that stop you from killing her off on your own stories! Give one finally review for the hard work please?

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
